On This Very Night
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: AU. A teenage Tony and Ziva meet at a Halloween party. Chaos, feelings and threats ensure. One-shot!


**Disclaimer: DISCLAIMED**

**I thought it would be fun to do an NCIS Halloween fic in an AU setting. I love the holiday and am dressing as Alice in Zombieland this year.**

**Other than that, I hope you enjoy this story. Please review, it would mean a lot.**

**Semper Fi xxx**

**On This Very Night**

Anthony DiNozzo loved Halloween.

Dressing up, candy, parties, an excuse to watch the Scream or Friday 13th series as a marathon. Actually, the movie buff preferred the Halloween collection, but it really didn't matter.

As he jogged up the steps of the entrance to the Gibbs' house, he admired the decor. The suburban American Dream home had been turned to the entrance of a haunted manor. The door was covered by cobwebs and a cleverly-hidden smoke machine created an eerie mist. The bench usually sitting pretty on the porch was rocking up and down by itself, the white outline of a dead body right next to it with what looked like real blood.

Excited, he rapidly knocked on the door. The usually quiet residence was filled with the sounds of loud music and chattering teens. The entrance swung open slowly...

'HA HA HA!'

Tony jumped back several feet as the witch swung in the doorframe, her green skin reminding him sharply of the Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West. Laughter was heard behind her and he watched as the doll was shoved rudely to the side.

"Bloody hell Abs that made me jump out of my skin. You could have had a real corpse at your front door," he clutched his heart.

Abigail 'Abby' Sciuto merely smirked. In Tony's opinion, she looked pretty amazing. This year she was a vampire, expect she didn't look as stupid as Dracula (he always argued that he was a freaky looking thing). Her cape fell down to her waist with the collar only sticking out slightly. She had a black and red dress with a pointy skirt with Doc Marten Dreama Boots and velvet pantyhose. Her midnight hair was pulled up into her usual pigtails and along with the lipstick and matching blood running from her face, she had the coolest fangs anyone had ever seen.

"Hey Tony!" she trilled, pulling him into a hug, "So glad you could make it. Oh and you look AMAZING! If I was attacked by Freddie Krueger, I'd be upset because he wouldn't be as good looking as you!"

"Don't let your boyfriend hear that," he winked at her as she released him.

"Timmy knows I'm joking," she threw her hand down in a casual manner, "Come on in there, it's chilly outside. You don't want to catch your death."

Tony shuffled inside the huge lobby. Several people were scattered in pairs or small groups, the most popular costumes being those of devils and zombies. Several of his friends nodded as he walked past, not surprised at the fact he had chosen a costume from a movie.

"I'd love to talk a little more but EJ is chatting up my cousin and he's really shy," Abby looked apologetic, "And I'm not being funny, but you know what she's like. Sorry, I need to find her."

Tony shrugged, "It's cool. Quick question, where's the food?"

Abby giggled.

"They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach," she commented lightly, "It's in the kitchen, along with the punch. If you don't like that, then we've got pop, soda, orange, all sorts really."

"Thanks Abs," he called after her as she bustled past a skeleton and a cat, straight into what seemed like a busy living area.

Shrugging, he turned on his heel and strode down the hall, heading towards the kitchen right at the end.

The kitchen was not as busy as he had expected to be, so he guessed that they were all where the action was. The Brain Matter track heard banging at its full volume had been changed to what sounded like 'Witch Doctor.' His guess was that Jenny, Abby's mom, had got her way. The Goth had told her friends of how she wanted to put on her normal music, but the Director of NCIS had purchased a Halloween Hits CD to play.

It was then he noticed that a large group of guests were crowded at the table top, pointing at something he could not make out. Several people moved away, giving Tony the chance to get closer.

What he could see actually surprised him.

The bowl of sweets with the ghoulish hand hovering above it was seemingly a point of interest, which he did not really understand. He could remember the neighbours down his street having them when he trick-or-treated as a kid.

"Why is everybody so worked up about this?" he found himself saying aloud.

A girl in a witch costume turned to him, "No-one has been able to get anything out of this since the start of the party."

"We are starting to think it's impossible," a boy dressed as Ghostface added.

Tony smirked as he rolled his sleeves up, getting closer.

"I can manage it," he replied with a cocky attitude, "I can do anything, you see."

"I'd like to see that."

The voice was unknown to him, along with everybody else. A teenager, around his age, in a slinky ninja suit and cloth covering her face, moved forward, seemingly at complete ease with the situation.

"You think you could beat me?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I can beat you," she replied in an unfamiliar accent, "I know I can beat you. It is people like you I cannot stand- cocky, arrogant to a fault."

The fourteen year-old was highly affronted.

"I am not cocky," he argued, "Anyway, you are being all smarmy."

"I am not boasting," the girl argued, "I am just being confident in my abilities by not coming off as thinking highly of myself."

Tony opened his mouth like a goldfish, but shut it again. Bowing his head, he turned his attention to the bowl and put his hand out.

"Ladies first," he offered.

"Men just before," his rival countered.

Tony smirked as he eyed the cleverly-crafted hand, looking as though it was ready to grab at anyone who attempted to get the delicious treats.

"Just you watch," he rubbed his palms together.

The tension could have been cut with a knife as he stalked forward like a wolf hunting its prey. His heart beating as fast as a bullet train, he threw his hand forward.

Clutching the lemon sherbets in his possession, he threw the group a perfect grin.

_SNAP!_

The claw clutched onto his hand, the black fingernails digging hard into his skin. Struggling, he attempted to pull it away from the iron grip, much to the laughter of his peers. After seconds of annoyance, he was finally relieved of his pain.

The ninja floated forward, her confidence practically pushing Tony out of the way.

It happened quite quickly.

Her hand flew to the bowl, crushing the cola bottles close before whipping straight out, the withered piece of body lagging behind.

She gave a triumphant grin as a round of applause echoed through the room.

"Beaten by a girl," Ray Cruz, his peer on the football team laughed, "That's a low point for you mate."

"Are you saying that girls are predominantly weaker?" the girl wandered forward, hands on hips.

"No," Ray argued, "I'm just saying that boys are big and strong and women are only good for three things: cooking, cleaning and looking after kids." It was obvious he didn't understand her big words.

What happened next was even faster than last time.

The line-backer found his hand twisted so hard behind his back that he was withering in agony. Shoved against the wall, his ears picked up her soft, deadly tone.

"If you are EVER sexist again, I will make sure that procreation will be an impossible task."

She shoved her knee against him, "Understand me?"

Ray nodded, tears in his eyes as she released him, pushing him in the direction of the door. There were several flabbergasted gasps before the congratulations started.

"Ray has always been a chauvinistic pig," Witch-Girl grinned, "Well done- you completely kicked his ass."

"He's a prize idiot," someone dressed in a Dead Schoolgirl outfit agreed; "Everyone hates him, apart from himself. You deserve an award!"

She shrugged, "Thanks, but I think that's taking it a tad far. It's not like it is the first time I have ever beaten somebody, even though it was merely more than a warning."

There were several interested noises as she popped a sweet in her mouth. Ignoring them, she walked out into the night.

"Oh my, she's a ghost!" a skeleton clapped a hand to his mouth.

"Idiot," Tony muttered as he curiously followed her, temptation taking over.

Throwing open the door leading to the back porch, he let it slam behind him loudly. He swore under his breath as cobwebs hazed his vision and he pushed them away violently.

The girl was sat on a bench, nursing a cup of lemonade. She placed it on the railings as Tony placed himself beside her.

"Do you hate me or something?" he asked, rather bluntly.

She looked at him sharply.

"No," she replied after a hesitant pause, "You come off as good-hearted. Honestly, parties are not really my thing. Lots of people making fools of themselves, making out in closets, you get the picture. And dressing up is just ridiculous- pretending to be someone else."

Tony stared at her.

"But it's Halloween!" he spluttered, "Everyone loves Halloween."

"This is the first time I have celebrated the occasion."

The teen was shocked.

"Really? Don't they have it where you come from? I think you are Israeli, but I may be wrong."

"You are correct, I am Israeli," replied the ninja, "We have Halloween over there, but my father always called it a fool's parade, so therefore I have never had the chance to appreciate it."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"I am staying with Abby and her family as part of an exchange programme. They are a nice family. She was the one who forced me into this costume- Abby deemed it appropriate."

"Are you her age? I have not seen you at school."

The girl nodded, "Unforeseen circumstances meant that I will be attending on Monday. I have a feeling that I will be seeing you there."

Tony nodded.

"Oh, I've just realised something. I don't know your name."

"Ziva David," she held out a hand, "And yours?"

He accepted what was offered, "My name is Anthony DiNozzo, but you may call me Tony." He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Am I right in thinking that you are a serial flirter whom uses brashness and jokes to achieve the interest of girls?"

Tony was actually frightened of her analysis.

"I would say so," he admitted, honestly. He was surprised at himself.

Ziva moved forward so she was close to Tony. Her breath was heavy on him and her eyes bored into his green orbs. His cheeks flushed a royal red as she moved back.

"What was that?"

"A lesson in seduction," she smiled evilly.

"You are fourteen or fifteen!" he answered in shock, "Are you not a bit young to be trying such methods?"

"My father taught me to use seduction as a weapon to get what I want, especially when I am a Mossad officer in ten years time."

"Mossad? The Israeli Mossad?"

"Yes, my father is deputy-director it," she replied matter-of-factly.

Tony shivered, knowing what this meant.

"You're trained to kill, aren't you?"

"You should not always assume," spoke Ziva, "Mossad is not always a killing machine, but yes, I am learnt in the arts of espionage and murder."

Tony stared at her, in slight awe.

"You are not like the rest of them," she stated simply.

"The rest of whom?"

"When I tell the other boys about my parentage, they automatically assume I'm some crazy chick and run away. You are a lot more understanding."

Tony smiled slightly, "They say I am different."

Ziva raised an eyebrow, "Different how? Different good, different bad?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"That you can be an egotistical jerk, but that is a cover," she replied casually, "You have a good-heart and you are loyal to a fault, willing to do anything for your friends. You enjoy a good laugh and sometimes, well often, a prank. You are quick-witted, intelligent and are focused on your studies. You'd like a job with action and adventure, not something where you'd have to be stuck in an office."

Tony stared at her in shock.

"I'd like to think I am those things," he told her, "Thank you for your analysis."

"But you won't admit that you are a jerk."

"Never," he joked.

Making a small laugh, she pressed the punch to her lips, not really drinking out of it. Noticing Tony's longing expression, she offered the cup with a small nod and he accepted it gratefully. Almost glugging the whole thing down, he realised how much he had taken and placed it back down onto the railings.

"Cheers."

Ziva gave a weak smile.

"It's Halloween. I guess that we should talk more about it than our personal opinions of each other."

Tony nodded, "So, erm, what's your favourite horror film?"

"The Exorcist," Ziva decided after a short pause, "I enjoy William Friedkin's films- French Connection is another good one, even though it is not a scary flick."

"Good films," Tony nodded absent-mindedly, "However, I must disagree. Psycho is Hitchcock at his best- the shower scene gets me every time."

"I preferred Rear Window. I also enjoyed The Birds and Vertigo," Ziva replied.

He was very impressed by her knowledge of movies- most of his peers knew a few classics and recent films, but not the decent stuff that he'd grown up watching. Then again, being freshmen, his friends hadn't seen any of the good horror films. His dad honestly didn't care about what he watched, as long as he kept away when he brought women home.

"I didn't like the actors in Vertigo, but they were quite impressive in the Birds. Rear Window, meh. Grace Kelly was alright, I guess."

"Bite your tongue!" Ziva snapped, "She was the greatest actress that has ever lived!"

"Nope, that joint title belongs to Katharine Hepburn and Ingrid Bergman! Oh, Casablanca- now that is a film!"

"I found it boring."

It was Tony's turn to be shocked.

"No-one finds Casablanca boring!" he was red-faced, "That's like saying that The Godfather isn't that good of a mafia film."

"Well..."

"Please say you like the Godfather! It is the best movie in the world."

"It is quite good," Ziva nodded vaguely, "Would you like to know my favourite?"

"Sure, why not?"

"My favourite film is Dirty Dancing."

"Really?" Tony was actually very surprised- he had expected her to like something like Die Hard or another hardcore action movie.

"It's a different kind of rebellion- one that doesn't use guns or weapons or fights. Baby uses her passion for dance to defy her parents and be with Johnny. It's funny, moving, just a great film. But I usually lie and tell people that I like Goldfinger. Best James Bond."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Because being the jerk, there is someone I can trust," she replied honestly.

Tony suddenly found himself very close to her. Rocking the bench slightly, his lips came within a short distance of Ziva's and she was not pulling away.

Five centimetres...

_Oh crap, what if she thinks I'm a terrible kisser? I have a reputation to uphold._

Four centimetres...

_I shouldn't rush into this; I'm not one of those girls in movies who gives herself to a guy straight away. I should not show emotion._

Three centimetres...

_She's wearing Cola chapstick. No, wait, Cola lip smackers. That's unusual- most girls are more prone to cherry or strawberry._

Two centimetres...

_He doesn't seem eager, nor unenthusiastic. I like that- it means that he isn't a creep._

One centimetre...

BANG!

Tony and Ziva jumped apart as a cackling clown puppet jumped up from the ground, falling back and forth on its springs.

"This house is full of surprises."

"I would not be surprised if I found the ghost of Elvis in the attic," Ziva replied.

The door opened at this point to reveal Abby.

"Hey guys," she smiled, "Yay, you've met! Listen, we've all decided that we are going to watch a scary movie to get us into the mood. We need you guys to help us pick something-you are the biggest movie buff in the school, if not in the whole of DC."

Springing up, Tony grinned.

"Coming?" he asked Ziva, who stood up and followed him inside.

Maybe Halloween wasn't such a bad holiday.


End file.
